Bubbles
by Frerard Lovers
Summary: After a day of chasing London's finest criminals, John just wants to relax. But of course, Sherlock is not about to let that happen. *JOHNLOCK SMUT*


John was sitting in the bathtub, bubbles surrounding him up to his chest. The water sloshed a bit as he sunk in further into the tub, sighing contently. The water was warm and made him feel a lot better after having walked all the way home with Sherlock after a case.

Sherlock, in the meantime, was sitting in the living room, bored already. Even though his last case had been solved only about an hour ago, he could feel himself growing restless again, especially with his boyfriend in the other room.

John closed his eyes slowly, his lashes resting against his cheeks which were red from the steaming water. He was really enjoying himself, but wished he had a certain detective with him. He shifted even further into the tub, his back scraping against the bottom and causing it to make a loud noise.

Sherlock's head shot up at the noise, and he decided to go investigate. Well, not really investigate, since of course he already knew what John was doing, but this gave him an excuse to go join him. He strode over to the bathroom and knocked, asking, "Can I come in?"

John smirked. "If you must," he called back. He turned his head when the door opened up to reveal Sherlock in his usual suit. "Couldn't stay away," John teased his boyfriend, grinning at him.

"It's not my fault my boyfriend has devilish good looks," Sherlock said, a half smile on his face as he let the jacket to his suit fall to the floor.

John licked his lips, watching the tall man begin to unbutton his shirt. "Don't be so over-dramatic, Sherlock," he rolled his eyes at the compliment, but blushed anyways in delight.

"John, if anything that was an understatement," Sherlock replied as he got his shirt off and moved his hands to his belt, "I never felt sexual attraction to anyone before you. You'd have to be very handsome to get this kind of behavior out of me."

The blonde man watched as Sherlock popped the button open and dragged the zipper down slowly before he dropped his pants. He hooked his thumbs in his boxers and pulled them off quickly, revealing his hardening member. John moved over in the tub to give Sherlock room which was pointless because he just climbed into John's lap, straddling his hips. Sherlock's cock was pressing between their stomachs and John's was resting against his lover's lower back.

You are beautiful, John," Sherlock whispered, punctuating each word with a kiss to John's face, "And don't you ever fucking forget it." Sherlock wasn't usually one for love or emotions in general, but John changed him. Made him actually want love, even need it.

John let his hands travel up Sherlock's long, smooth back, caressing the skin and massaging the top of his ass. The detective began to get wet as well due to the water on John's hands. "I love you, Sherlock," he whispered as he began to trail his lips up his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking between his lips.

Sherlock let out a guttural moan at the feeling of John sucking on that pink nub of flesh. He reached down and pinched one of John's own between his fingers, gently twisting it. "I love you too," he breathed.

John's own breath hitched when he felt Sherlock touching him. The hand on Sherlock's ass moved further down, spreading his cheeks so he could rub his fingertip against Sherlock's tight, puckered opening. "Who's topping?" he asked, as he could tell where this was going.

"I topped last time, so it's your turn," Sherlock moaned, anticipation building in him for what he knew was going to come.

With no warning, John shoved a finger into Sherlock's tight, warm hole all the way to the 3rd knuckle, chuckling when he felt Sherlock's sharp intake of breath of pain. "Tell me what you want," John commanded

Sherlock hunched over slightly, eyes clamping shut, "I-I," he groaned, trying to form a coherent sentence, "I want you to move." Sherlock knew the beginning was the hardest part, and it would get easier if John would start moving his finger. He was suddenly grateful they had the water in the tub as lube.

John did as he was told and started moving his finger, searching for Sherlock's prostate. It wasn't that hard using the angle he was at, and he soon felt the small bump along with a broken moan falling from Sherlock's lips. He continued for a few minutes before adding another digit.

"Oh my god, John," Sherlock breathed, the feeling of John's fingers brushing his prostate better overwhelming him. He tried to push down on them, to get them to go deeper. "M-more," he groaned, "I need more John."

John started scissoring his fingers, his fingers rubbing Sherlock's prostate with each movement. "Do you want me to fuck you, Sherlock?" he growled in his lover's ear. "Do you wanna ride my cock like the little slut you are?"

"Yes, John," Sherlock moaned, "I wanna bounce up and down on your cock. Make me your slut, John. Make me scream your name and beg for you to fuck me harder."

Moaning, John lifted Sherlock's hips and slammed him down onto his cock, the water splashing, some even spilling over the sides, but he didn't notice as he was too busy throwing his head back and groaning in pleasure. Sherlock was warm and tight around his cock. "Fuck."

"John!" Sherlock yelped as John's cock rammed into him, somehow hitting his prostate on the first try. Sherlock raised himself back up on John's cock and slammed back down again, making John go even deeper than before. He continued doing this, riding John as hard as he could.

"So tight," John moaned out. "Every fucking time," he growled as Sherlock rode his cock. The feeling of his lover surrounding him while let out whiny whimpers on top of him nearly drove John crazy, and he threw his head back, thrusting into him with abandon. His hips came up to meet Sherlock's each time. "Fuck," he grunted.

That was when an idea came into Sherlock's mind. He reached down and grabbed John's hips, forcing him to be still, and stopped going up and down on John's cock. "Now," he growled, "If you want me to move you have to beg for it. Tell me how much you want it."

'Dammit,' John thought when Sherlock stopped. 'Even when I'm top he's dominant.' John just stood up, Sherlock's long legs wrapped around his waist. He stumbled out of the tub, still barely inside of the wriggling detective who was trying to get out of John's grasp. "Fuck you," he growled, placing Sherlock's ass on the sink. "It's my turn." With that, he pounded into Sherlock, enjoying his gasps of surprise.

"You bitch," Sherlock moaned, even though he was enjoying John slamming into him. Despite that, he managed to muster up enough strength to reach up and push John away. John stumbled back a few steps, falling out of Sherlock in the process. Sherlock jumped down from the sink and swaggered over to John. "Naughty boy," he whispered into John's ear, reaching back to grab the blond's ass.

"Why won't you just let me fuck you?" John glared into Sherlock's wide, blue eyes as he raked his finger nails up his back, hard enough to leave marks. He then bit his lover's neck, bringing blood to the surface. He started sucking and licking and kissing the smooth skin that was turning red and swollen.

"Because you know how much I love teasing you," Sherlock moaned, throwing his head back. With his hands still being on John's ass, he spread the shorter man's cheeks apart and inserted a single digit. "And I love changing position."

"Fuck you," John said again, gasping when he felt Sherlock's finger enter him. He allowed the man to continue for a few moments before turning around so the taller man was pushed up against the wall. John once again wrapped his long, pale legs around his slim waist and plowed into Sherlock. "Let me fucking finish," John moaned when the detective's warmth surrounded him once again. Their skin was slippery against each other.

Sherlock continued pushing his finger deeper in John even as said man was fucking him into oblivion, searching for his prostate. Meanwhile, John was pounding into his prostate over and over, making his mind go fuzzy.

John's eyes rolled into the back of his head when Sherlock's finger brushed against his sweet spot, speeding up even further. He wanted to reach down and wrap his hand around his boyfriend's cock and pump him, but he was afraid he might drop them with only one hand and a wall supporting them, so he just kept his palms firmly planted on Sherlock's ass.

Sherlock saw John's predicament, so he reached down with his free hand and started pumping himself. "God John," he groaned, bowing his head and resting it against John's shoulder, then turning it to latch his lips to John's neck, sucking hard. He could feel a tightening in his balls, and knew it wouldn't be long now.

"Dammit, Sherlock," John watched in awe as the detective pumped himself, the erotic sight making him twitch against Sherlock's prostate. "Are you close?" he moaned when the detective ran his thumb over his slit.

"God yes," Sherlock whispered, no longer having the strength to speak, "Are you?"

John didn't answer, only pounding into Sherlock harder, his mouth opening wide. He wanted to last longer than the detective, but it was kind of hard with him wrapped around his dick so deliciously and his finger brushing against John's prostate every now and then.

John pounded into Sherlock's prostate one last time, and Sherlock released with a cry of "Oh my god!" and spilled all over his and John's chests.

'Oh thank fuck,' John thought as he finally came inside Sherlock, yelling his name. He pressed his chest to Sherlock's own that was covered in sweat and cum, panting in his boyfriend's ear. He was holding Sherlock up against the wall, as he found it too hard to stand without support. His knees were weak from his intense orgasm.

Sherlock unhooked his legs from around John and stood up, seeing that John would not be able to support him for much longer. John pulled out as Sherlock assessed the filth that covered them both. "We better wash up," he chuckled. "Too bad the bath will be cold at this point."

"Mmm... I don't even care," John sighed while nibbled on Sherlock's ear. "I kind of like being covered in your cum anyways."

"I could just lick it off," Sherlock whispered, bending down to lick a little bit up that had landed on John's neck. "Mmm," he hummed as the sticky substance slid down his throat.

John tangled his fingers in Sherlock's dark, thick curls, moaning when he felt his warm tongue lapping at his chest. He gasped when the skilled muscle flicked his nipple. "Oh..."

"You like that?" Sherlock muttered, licking the rest of the cum off John's chest, then returning to his full height to kiss John. Their lips moved together passionately, Sherlock wrapping his hands in John's dirty blond hair.

John could taste the cum on Sherlock's tongue and he pressed himself further into the other man. "I think," the shorter panted, "It's time to go to bed." He glanced at his watch on the edge of the sink that read 11:45 PM.

"But I'm not tired," Sherlock whined, but backed away anyway.

John rolled his eyes at the childish tone in the grown man's voice. He just wanted to lie down and cuddle a bit after a long day at the hospital and their previous activities. "But I am," John said back, using the same whiny voice, almost mocking his lover.

"Fine," Sherlock sighed, grabbing John's hand, "But I am not going to sleep."

The blonde man smiled triumphantly. "What will you do all night then?" he asked.

"Think about you," Sherlock said, a shy smile on his face. God, John really had changed him.

John giggled and pulled him through the hall and into Sherlock's bedroom. His bed was the softest. "When was the last time you slept?" he asked, pushing his boyfriend down on the bed and scooting him over to climb in with him.

Sherlock thought for a moment, and then responded, "Three days ago I think." It was no secret that the man almost never ate or slept, thinking that normal human functions messed with his brain.

John frowned as he burrowed into the tall man's chest. "That's not healthy," he said as he leaned up on his elbow to place both his hands on Sherlock's face. "Please just sleep tonight." He could tell Sherlock was about to protest so he cut him off. "Please, baby? For me?"

Sherlock sighed in defeat and nodded. "I'll try," he said, wrapping his arms around John and pulling him down on top of him, "For you, I'll sleep." He suddenly recognized the oddness of that statement and chuckled, "We really aren't like other couples, are we?"

John chuckled. "No I guess not," he said as he tightened his hold around Sherlock's waist. "Now please shut up because I'm fucking tired," he joked.

"Goodnight then," Sherlock said softly, kissing the top of John's head, "Love you."

"I love you too," John sighed, falling into unconsciousness.

**John's POV by Anna and Sherlock's POV by Anna**


End file.
